A World Without Light
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: What happens when the glue that holds a family together disappear? The witch-phantoms find that out when the eldest Fenton child, Light, runs away from home. But how is this affecting her siblings and her parents?
1. Malak's Fight

_Alex: This is in the Phantom Three universe. I suggest reading those first. I own only characters such as Malak, Light, etc. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Malak's Fight

Looking back on it, this began as a way to let loose. A way to let loose and be herself. Not to have anyone breath down her neck.

But now it was something different. Now it was about pride. Her need to be the best to not be looked down on. Not to be the loser. Not to be second best.

Malak wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at her opponent as the woman looked ready to block anything Malak threw at her.

"Looks like O' Reilly might be in trouble!"

Malak glared at the announcer at that. She was O'Reilly, and they were saying she was going to lose. She was Malak Fenton she didn't lose. Malak sized up her opponent and launched another punch at her as the woman, Jones, grabbed the arm and landed a punch in Malak's stomach. Jones then Malak's feet from under her.

Malak was down. She heard the crowd cheering. No Ronnie O' Reilly didn't lose, Malak Fenton didn't lose. She didn't lose! Malak looked up at her attacker, suddenly it wasn't Jones she was seeing anymore.

Malak saw her older sister Light. Light: the one that was always better. Light: the one she was always compared to. Light: the sister who abandoned her. Malak saw burning red as she jumped up. Jones looked at her with a cocky grin as she raised her hands. Malak spun around fast, Jones made to block the kick, but Malak wasn't aiming for her head.

Malak's heel struck Jones's knee hard, and she screamed in shock and pain. Before she could recover, Malak, aka Rampaging Ronnie O'Reilly grabbed the sides of her head and kneed her in the face, Jones's nose shattered instantly. Jones made a right hook that hit Malak hard, but it was too late, she was gonna live up to the name Rampaging Ronnie.

Malak ignored the pain and grabbed Jones by her waist and flipped her onto the ground. She then got on top of her opponent and straightened Jones's right arm with her left hand while putting her right forearm under Jones's arm. Malak grabbed her bicep and squeezed Jones's body between her elbows and knees. Jones couldn't move as she tried to tap out on Malak's body to surrender. Malak didn't register it as she raised her right forearm while keeping Jones's wrist down. Malak's forearm rose higher, just like Jones's screams until at last with a titanic CRACK Jones screamed out as her shoulder was broken!

Malak reared back and began pounding into Jones's face. But to her it was Light's face. Malak didn't stop until she felt someone pull her off. It took a minute to realize why.

That wasn't Light she was beating up. It wasn't her smart ass sister. It was a poor human that couldn't handle her ghost strength and her face reflected that.

Malak ran out of the cage not bothering to collect her money for the fight. Not tonight. She paused only to collect her bag from the "locker room". She just needed to get out of here and fast. Before she go though she was stopped at the door.

In the door was one of the grunts of the Crime Boss Gaiman, "Bitch! Cause of you we lost a lot mon-" the grunt never finished that Malak's fist connected with the grunt's face. Malak stepped over the unconscious body.

Yeah, Malak didn't have time for this shit. Not now not ever.

* * *

_Alex: I would like to thank chadtayor020 for helping me out. He's awesome. Review and thanks for reading. _


	2. Jude's Thoughts

_Alex: I own only a few characters. _

* * *

Chapter 2: Jude's thoughts

"I don't know, man. It just seems like my families falling apart."

Jake Matthews rubbed his jaw as he looked at the one that had just punched him, which was his cousin, Jude Fenton. He glared and launched a series of kicks at Jude.

Jude blocked most but a kick or two which hit him in the chest, "Jake, I'm asking for advice here."

The older ghost boy paused for a second before sweeping his cousins feet out from under him. Jude fell with a thud as Jake laughed a little, "Well, Judo it's going to feel that way. A major part of your family left. Light was the oldest of you. She was the child and sister that was always there. Image if I left my family."

After doing a rather unnecessary spin, Jude was back on his feet and grabbed Jake's arm intending to do a judo flip but Jake kneed him in the stomach and kicked him away after Jude let go, "so, yes, your family is falling apart. Or rather is trying to readjust with after losing a major leg."

The Phantom Wizard rubbed his stomach as he thought about Jake's words, "You're really using your legs a lot more. What's up with that?"

"Me and Josh have been taking kick boxing class. It's really good to have more of a structured fighting style. You know that with that judo training," Jake picked at his troubled cousin.

"Judo and northern shaolin," Jude corrected as he launched a few kicks of his own at the oldest of the Plasmiuses.

Jake blocked them and twirled launching a few rather showy kicks in return at his cousin, "but on that note. Jude, just ride it out. I don't really know if Light will come back soon, but your family will survive."

The only son of Levi Fenton sighed and paused, "Will it? Malak comes home bloody every other night claiming it's nothing, Kai has been holed up with Reaper and Troy in Ariel, Dad and Mom are always on edge with hunting and looking for Light, and Rayna? Hell, I can't tell you what my own twin is up to now a days. All I know is she comes home late."

The older boy thought for a minute reflecting on how he feels about his own twin always being out with his friend Wilhelm. Jake dodged a punch barely as he twirled back and kicked Jude not looking where he kicked till it was too late.

Jude fell over grabbing his family jewels.

"Oh, my god! Jude! I'm so sorry!" Jake apologized as he kneeled down to check on his cousin.

About fifteen minutes later, Jude was glaring at Jake as he had an ice pack over his crouch.

"I said sorry," the older boy muttered as he looked at his phone texting Raven and Josh he'd be late getting home, "but back on subject. The thing with your family. Look Jude, I wouldn't pretend I know best when it comes to this stuff. Heck, I'm not even good at be the leader of my own family but I will give you the best advice I can give right now. Just do what you can. Your sixteen, just live. Have faith that it will be alright."

Jude sat silently for a while before replying, "Seems like your growing into the leader role."

"Slowly, but I really just want Light back. She's better at it," Jake sighed as he helped his cousin up.

"No arguments there," Jude replied tossing the ice pack aside, "Now lets get out of this place. The Fenton Academy training rooms give me the creeps. "

"Yeah, come on," The currently Phantom leader commented, " Josh said something about him and Wilhelm making dinner."

* * *

_Alex: Review and see you next time. _


	3. Kai's decision

_Alex: I own my characters only._

* * *

Chapter 3: Kai's decision

"So, today I will tell you the story of how you and your siblings were named!"

Kai looked up from etching the ring she was working on, "Um, I didn't ask Aunt Ray."

"It's Reaper and I don't care!" the witch replied as she jumped on a table.

Troy sat next to her goddaughter and sighed, "Just let it happen."

"You were the easy one to name, Kai. You see, every time one of you were born, expect for Light, your father picked a name and your mother picked a name. Your mother picked Claire and your father picked Kai, though I think they threw around names like Chloe and Riley," The woman rambled, "but in the end they stuck with Kai and Claire and flipped a coin."

"Wait, wait, my parents flipped a coin to decide on my name?" the thirteen year old asked unconvinced.

"Yes, they did. They did that with all but Light," Reaper commented, "Malak was named after your grandmothers, Malak Lightchaser and Samantha Fenton. They flipped a coin to decide whether to call her Malak or Sammy. I think Sam was relieved she didn't end up as Sammy. Levi and Kara really aren't the best at naming. I mean they named Jude and Rayna after me and Troy."

"They are?" Kai looked confused.

Troy answered this time sounding a little proud, "Yep, Kara came up with the names William and Rayna based on our names Willow and Ray. Something about always having a pair of trouble makers like us around."

"They are that," Kai muttered as she felt a pang in her chest thinking about Jude and Rayna.

"But yeah Levi, I think, wanted to name Jude, Jerry or something but Kara said no so Jude was his pick instead," Reaper explained as she shut the door to the ring shop.

"So, I'm guessing Light was named after mom right, Lightchaser?" Kai guessed giving up altogether on finishing the ring she was working on for Troy and Reaper.

Reaper and Troy shared a look as the red headed witch explained, "Well, I know her middle name Marie was picked by your dad. Levi said it was after the person that ended up making sure Levi and Kara got together. But as for her first name, yeah. Light is for Lightchaser. We picked it."

"Huh?" Kai asked confused as Troy picked up where Reaper left off, "We named Light after your mom. Light is what we called Kara growing up because Hadassah is what she went by before Kara and we all hated it. Your mom let us name for sister after we rescued Light after she was born."

"Light was kidnapped as a baby?!" The youngest Phantom exploded surprised at this knowledge.

"An hour after she was born," Reaper added quietly.

"She was the first grandchild of Danny Phantom, the heir to the Lightchaser line, and the first Witch-Phantom," Troy added, "a lot of people wanted her. One got her. We saved her. We took care of it. And in return we got to name Light. We named her after our best friend. Her mom."

Kai sat silently listening to the story a pang spread through her chest as she began thinking of her mother and in turn her family. She missed her family, she had been avoiding them in Ariel since Light left because of the tension she felt.

Reaper touched her goddaughters shoulder, "Kai, we love Light. But she's a little shit for up and leaving your family. So listen, stop hiding and get your ass up and head home so you can kick your sisters ass for me when she gets back.

"Worst advice ever."

"You're going to do it though right?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

"Why did I let this happen?" Troy questioned, "Why?

* * *

Alex: Review. Two chapters left. see yeah text time.


	4. Levi and Kara's worries

_Alex: I own my characters only. One chapter to go till then end._

* * *

Chapter 4: Levi and Kara's worries

The rain forest was not a great place to be. Not at all. Levi would be the first one to say that and at this point he really just wanted to go home. But alas…

"You're an asshole! I already told you that!"

"Me?! You're the one acting all superior!"

That wasn't going to happen. His children were fighting.

Looking at his wife, Kara, you could tell she was ready to snap at them. She was rubbing her temples in that way that Levi knew meant she was close to calling their kids on their bull shit.

Levi sighed as he looked down at the scans he had just finished. They had come out here at the request of Danny, his dad, and his Aunt Jazz. They had picked up an energy spike and had asked them to check it out.

Imagine Levi and Kara's surprise and confusion when they had found a crack, a crack in reality itself. It was a crack in the sky hanging up there as it taunted them. Levi had scanned the crack several times, it wasn't caused by natural energies or a demon. In fact the only thing Levi had found was ecto- energy that was close to the very weak sample of DNA he had of his "brother" Jack's. Which is very odd, maybe the Triple Threat were battling a ghost that could damage reality.

The youngest of the Phantom Three turned to see that Kara had finally stopped there fighting and had finally gotten them in a circle with her in the middle, Levi hated to admitted it up Light was better at handling the others. He missed his oldest daughter and when he saw her he was chewing her out. She could of talked about it, run away was just immature.

Levi stepped out of the way as Kai began to summon a magic circle, "Air, element of knowledge, come to this circle."

Malak picked up as Kai lite up yellow, "Fire, element of passion, come to this circle."

As she lite up red, Rayna added, "Water, element of change, come to this circle."

The blue engulfed Rayna as Jude looked at his mother, "Earth, element of stability, come to this circle."

Kara sighed and lite up purple, "Spirit, element of unity, come to this circle."

Now for the untrained eye, the circle probably looked stable. The light show would throw them off. But to Levi, he knew different. He could see the conflicting energies of Jude and Malak fighting. He could see Kai's energy trying to be stable against her brother's and sister's. He could see Rayna's struggle to even be noticed in the battle and he could see his poor wife training to balance the energy.

Kara to the energy produce by the kids and aimed it at the crack whispering under her breathing as it began repairing itself.

Five, minutes later. It was done and the family was just standing awkwardly looking at each other. For the first time, Levi noticed the busted lip Malak had, the burns on Kai's hands, the dark rings under Jude's eyes, and the dis shelved look of Rayna.

Levi looked helplessly at Kara. Is this what his family had become?

* * *

_Alex: I would like to thank chadtayor020 for helping me out. Ill see ya next time._


	5. Rayna's sister

_Alex: Last chapter. I own only my characters. _

* * *

Chapter 6: Rayna's sister

The music was pounding.

Rayna was stumbling leaning on a man. The man seemed so nice.

The man had given her a funny drink. It made her feel warm and dizzy.

She wondered where the man was taking her. She hadn't ask.

Wait, what's happening…what is this man doing? She didn't like it! Stop! Stop! Sto-

…..

Rayna jolted up sweating. She had to go. He was after her! He was going to…

The teenager looked around. She wasn't in that club anymore. She was in a bed, she shook a little as she saw her clothes had been changed. No. No. No.

She jumped from the bed, trying to remember how she got here. Rayna was freaking out till she caught site of her tiny unicorn on the night stand.

"Caspian?" Rayna asked relaxed, if her unicorn wasn't freaking out she was probably safe and fine. Rayna petted his head and looked around the room noticing it was a small apartment with not that much furniture besides the bed, desk, and couch.

The witch-phantom looked down at her clothes and realized something. She knew these clothes. They weren't hers but she did recognize the raggedy paint stained red shirt and gray sweat pants. Rayna placed her hand over a white hand print on it. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she realized what must have happened.

Light saved her. Light had saved her from being raped in that club.

Rayna should have never gone to that club. Jude had warned her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Rayna's ghost sense went off as she looked to see Light entering the apartment.

"Sissy!" the younger girl cried as she ran over and wrapped her sister in a hug and cried into her chest.

Light didn't move and let her cry into her chest. Rayna didn't know how much time past before she realized Light wasn't hugging her, "Light?"

Light gently moved away from Rayna and slapped her.

Rayna's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her sister confused, pain radiating from her cheek.

"You are reckless," Light began angrily, "They guy tricked you cause he was hot, you were drugged because you were fooled by a pretty face. What would have happened if I hadn't of been there on a job?!"

The younger sister stared as the kind and playfully Light faded away from her vision. Light was only ever angry when dealing with Malak the fact that Light was anger at her scared Rayna.

"You idiot! Think about Mom and Dad Light yelled angrily, "What would they do if something more happened!"

That got to Rayna she was done. The Witch Phantom shot up and threw an ecto blast at Light sending her across the room, "Who are you to talk?! You ran out on us!"

With an injured Light groaning in pain Rayna grabbed her unicorn and phased through the ceiling and flew away mind racing thinking of where to go.

….

Light groaned and watched her sister fly away and smiled evilly as she stood up and picked up her phone and dialed a number, "Hey, It's Chase. I'm done. Heading back." She phased through the floor just as the door opened and another Light entered the room.

The new Light looked around confused, "Rayna! Rayna, where are you?"

* * *

_Alex: Review and thanks for reading._


End file.
